Wireless products are utilized in a variety of environments such as mobile (for example cellular and Wi-Fi for handsets) or non-mobile (for example Wi-Fi for access points and routers). Amplifiers are utilized in such products to amplify the signals received or transmitted therefrom. As the market for wireless products develops there becomes an ever increasing need for more bandwidth and more data across mobile and non-mobile networks with more demand for higher efficiency and linearity. Therefore the communication of such data over these networks is becoming more and more difficult. For example, as the bandwidth goes up as network evolves, and at the same time the signals consolations become more dense. As a result, there is a requirement of more linearity of the output signals from devices. What is meant by linearity is increase an ability to increase the power level of an input signal without otherwise altering the content of the signal.
Hence, because signals are more clustered has become more difficult to maintain linearity and still provide accurate information. Therefore, it is important to provide amplifiers that maintain linearity as bandwidth and signal complexity increases. Devices and circuits in accordance with the present invention address such a need.